


FFVII Art Things

by cruellae (tinkabelladk)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkabelladk/pseuds/cruellae
Summary: These are little doodles I made to go with my stories posted here. Each chapter will be titled with the name of the story the corresponding piece goes to. (No con crit, please. This is just a hobby for me.)





	1. Thesis and Antithesis, Chapter 1

This goes to chapter one of [Thesis and Antithesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189942).


	2. Children of Jenova

This goes to my little short [Children of Jenova](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800769). 


	3. The Arrow Has Left the Bow of the Goddess

This goes to [The Arrow Has Left the Bow of the Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143621).


	4. The Wind Sails Over the Water's Surface

From [The Wind Sails Over the Water's Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155705).


	5. You or I could end the world in fire or blood

Sums up my series: [You or I could end the world in fire or blood](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1305710).


	6. Hero of the Dawn

From [Hero of the Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131270)


	7. I offer thee this silent sacrifice

From[ I offer thee this silent sacrifice.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222968)


	8. Everything changes (Ch 8)

From [Everything Changes (but some things never do)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300498) Chapter 8


	9. Everything Changes (Ch 9)

From [Everything Changes (but some things never do)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300498) Chapter 9


End file.
